


PTA Anankos

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: You know it's bad when the person who turned Anthony into a faceless thinks your a horrible person





	PTA Anankos

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout last time. Here's something of the shorter but normal content variety.

"Ugh these Emblian freaks are sin to our school." Helen scoffed before feeling someone or rather something breathing down her neck.

"Helen, your brussel sprout filled brownies are sin." Anankos grumbled in his dragon form before flying off, destroying her home's roof in the process. 

"Linda needs to hear about this." The mom mumbled.


End file.
